


I'm dreaming of Sanders Universe

by RomanoCheesy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Based off a dream, Human Gems (Steven Universe), Manipulative Deceit, royalwrites, tws in the top notes, uhh story I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:33:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanoCheesy/pseuds/RomanoCheesy
Summary: Just a dream I had one night and decided, "Hey, I should share this with people!" So uhh enjoy, I guess. Or don't, I'm not forcing you to enjoy my stuff.





	I'm dreaming of Sanders Universe

**Author's Note:**

> tws (as promised):  
> -stabbing  
> -character deaths  
> -crying  
> -punching  
> -fusion without consent from both parties  
> -implied strangling  
> -manipulative deceit  
> In other words, my subconscious is real fun. Pay attention to those tw's and stay safe, friendo's!

“It’s all over, Dereck,” Roman exclaimed, wielding his sword, ready to cut the citrine’s face off if he dared try anything. Roman could really be so extra, even in these sorts of situations. Dereck grinned slyly at Virgil. Roman gripped his sword tighter.

“Dereck, you are clearly surrounded. Surely, you are not planning to get away.” Logan huffed, ready with his whip. Dereck chuckled.

“Really, Sapphire, I honestly thought you were smart enough to know that’s not my plan at all.” He reached out toward Virgil, who immediately shied away from the common threat.

“What are you trying to do, fiend?!” Roman yelled, giving Virgil time to draw his trident. 

“Oh, nothing, Ruby. You can put that toothpick of yours down now” the yellow gem grinned. Roman scowled, offended. Dereck’s hand shot out and grabbed Virgil’s wrist. As the amethyst tried to pull his hand away, Dereck pulled his gem toward his own. 

“No!” the three other gems yelled, as a flash of light burst forth and fizzled out to reveal a horrendous, four-armed, larger-than-life fusion standing where Virgil and Dereck once were. Roman raised his sword, ready to run at them, but Patton grabbed his shoulder.

“Roman, don’t. You could hurt Virgil.” He said softly. The fusion grinned wider than was probably humanly possible.

“That’s right, Ruby, you can’t touch me, but I can touch you.” They lunged toward Roman faster than he could duck out of the way and pinned him to the ground, stabbing his shoulder with their trident. Roman screamed in pain as the trident was dislodged. The hideous fusion looked up from what they were doing and, seeing Patton and Logan’s horrified expressions, grinned again. 

“Virgil, I know you’re there. Fight it please, for us.” Patton pleaded. The fusion took on an expression of pain, but it was only there for a moment before it was replaced with rage. They leapt on top of the smoky quartz and pinned him to the ground like they did with Roman. 

“It won’t work, quartz. I’m in charge here, which means I call the shots, and you will never break me.” they growled. Tears started pouring down his face. The fusion pushed one of their hands on his throat until his lips started turning blue and he started losing consciousness. They let out a horrible laugh and climbed off Patton, leaving a solid punch on his face. 

“Now where could Sapphire be?” The fusion mused, heading over to the elevator and pressing the button. The door slid open, revealing Logan, who had tried to hide himself in the corner of the lift. They stepped in and closed the lift, grabbing the collar of his shirt and holding on, knowing Logan was far too close to use his whip. The elevator door slid open, and the fusion dragged him out onto the roof. As Logan was being dragged to the edge, an idea crossed their mind.

“You know what, Sapphire? I think we should give amethyst a little surprise.” They said, and a flash of light followed as they unfused. Dereck was still holding Logan over the edge of the building. Virgil felt his chest tighten, this couldn’t happen. His fight reflexes kicked in and he ran at the citrine, and…

Dereck let go. Logan fell through the air, and onto the pavement below. Hot tears ran down Virgil’s face as he watched, not believing it was Logan’s lifeless body on the sidewalk, when it should have been Dereck’s. He lunged at the yellow gem and summoned his trident, holding it against his throat.

“You’re nothing but a no-good, lying, shifty murderer.” Virgil spat, seething. Dereck chuckled nervously. 

“If you kill me, you’ll be no better than me. You’ll be a murderer too.” He pleaded. Virgil pressed the trident further toward his neck.

“I will be better than you, because you’re a rat who kills for no reason.” The amethyst whispered into his ear, driving the prongs of his trident into the gem’s neck, then collapsed, realizing what he had just done. The elevator slid open, and Roman and Patton ran out.

“Kiddo, wha…” Patton said, stopping abruptly upon sight of Virgil lying on top of Dereck’s body. He ran to the purple gem and pulled him into a sitting position, hugging him.

“Don’t cry, kiddo, just… can you tell me what happened?” He wiped a tear away.

“Citrine ki-killed L-l-logan, and… I just… I don’t know…” Virgil sobbed, sinking into the grey gem’s embrace. Roman ran over, clutching his shoulder.

“Shush, darling, the foe has been vanquished. You needn’t fear anymore.” He said gently, stroking Virgil’s hair with his good hand. 

“It isn’t okay. Citrine killed Logan, and I killed Citrine. I’m a murderer.” Virgil cried. Patton picked Virgil up bridal style and carried him to the elevator, and Roman followed suit.

“Let’s just go home, shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Wew! This was a fun one to dream up! Please don't blame my subconscious for this I have no control over it but I think it's a real gem. See what I did there? Gem? Geddit? I'm funny.
> 
> Enjoy your day and/or night, friendos!  
> -Roma


End file.
